The present invention relates to fluorescent displays and, more particularly, to a novel fluorescent display having variable intensity.
Fluorescent displays are known wherein indicia, which may be comprised of segments selectively activated, fluoresce responsive to illumination by ultraviolet radiation. Typically, the brightness of the fluorescent phenomena is established at a constant level by the radiation output of an ultraviolet radiation source which cannot be adjusted, i.e. the ultraviolet source, typically comprising a lamp of the gas-discharge type, is not adaptable for adjustable radiation output. A fluorescent display of the type having a variable intensity, is desirable.